


Iron Dad

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Iron Dad, MJ is a Good Bro, MJ is a queen, Midtown High is chill, Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, secret identites are not so secret, spiderson, tsb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Tony Stark is invited to a Discord server by MJ.Tony Stark approves the server.----An out of order TSB fill because we all need fluff today.





	Iron Dad

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this Tumblr headcanon.](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/post/180444112235/nitrostreak-peterpdaily-hes-doing-his-best) Thank you everyone who contributed to it!
> 
> Thanks for [Mei](https://letsleepoverwork.tumblr.com/) who betaed all of the TSB ficlets!
> 
> This is for [my Tony Stark Bingo card](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/post/180797017858/so-today-or-tomorrow-ill-start-posting-my-tsb) square T3: Iron Dad. (This square isn't part of any potential bingo for me, I just wanted to write this prompt.)

Tony stares at his text message. _“Heya Mr Stark_ ,” it simply reads. He asked Peter to give Tony’s private number to his two friends, just in case, because as much as he appreciated to have a direct contact to Aunt May, he thought it would be a good idea to have the kids on alert as well so they could reach out if something happened to Peter.

He only hoped they would ask his help, but he never imagined any of them to have the guts to just casually text him.

MJ is a rather remarkable kid.

After the three little dots showing for a few seconds, the next line appears, _“text back when you have 5 mins.”_

Tony sighs and picks up the phone.

_“What’s up?”_

_“Wanna join our Peter is Spiderman But It’s A Secret Discord Server?”_

Tony spits out his smoothie.

He registrates with the username You Know Who I Am, and starts exploring.

***

Apparently, Midtown High has an unofficial Discord Server. Almost every student is invited, with a few blessedly oblivious exceptions. One of them, naturally, is Peter Parker himself.

Because Peter still thinks his secret is safe (which is kind of true) and no one knows his superhero identity (which isn’t the case at all).

Ned also is left out, which will probably upset him when he’ll find out, but MJ seemingly has a plan for that occasion too. (A plan that involves, somehow, among other things, bribing Tony to get a pass for him to a live Star Wars screening with Mark Hamill himself, and Tony has to again admire the girl's guts.) So no one really worries.

There are a few members who were kicked out, like Flash Thompson and his gang, which resulted in some migration as people followed him out, but then they came back, because no high school student wants to be left out of the school’s main unofficial information source.

Even if that source mainly revolves around the resident superhero kid.

Who is Peter Parker, alias Spiderman alias That Dumb Ass We Have To Keep Safe.

And everybody knows about that. They have a _Sightings_ channel. They have a _Proof_ channel. They have _I have embarrassed Peter by asking a question_ topic. They have a _Ned can’t lie to save his life_ topic. They have _The terrible excuses Peter comes up with_ topic.

Still, that’s not what gets to Tony. If the whole server was like this, it could be written down as an insignificant or sometimes even mean place. But.

They also have _What can I do to help_ channel. With topics like _Donations_ , and _Charity funds for victims_ and _Volunteering_ and _Peter needs cover, who’s up?_ and _Excuse list for teachers_ and _Night news watch for Spiderman_.

And Tony can’t help but swallow hard and look down at his own hands, hovering above the keyboard. People say he kickstarted the superheroes back to business, and it may even be true, but he won’t be the most remembered, he thinks. Because Iron Man might’ve saved the day a few times, he might’ve inspired other superheroes to show themselves to the world, but this kid is something more.

He inspires the ordinary people to be better. To do better. To do the everyday deeds of their own life on their own scale that adds up to superheroics.

Tony Stark can throw millions of dollars to charity causes, but he won’t make other people donate money.

Peter Parker does, by virtue of existence.

His phone pings. _“I see you’re looking around,_ ” MJ’s text says, _“Any suggestions?”_

Tony leaves one message in the _Mod talk_ topic, because of course it’s MJ who runs the whole place alone.

**_“Good job, kid.”_ **

And if he wipes a tear away when faced with proof of how amazing the future generation can be and how much his stupid Spider-son is loved, well.

No one should know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a comment, this author needs validation! Also consider reading my other fics or visiting [my tumblr](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/) as well! :)


End file.
